Fuel costs are a significant factor in operating airplanes, it also can be very dynamic. The fuel consumption rates of individual airplanes can vary, even among aircraft of the same model and using the same model engines. Determining the actual fuel consumption efficiency of individual airplanes can be difficult due to the various factors that can affect fuel consumption such as, for example, environmental wind direction and speed, temperature, altitude, etc. Many of these factors are dynamic and change during flight. In addition, the cost of fuel may vary from location to location. Thus, an aircraft making a “circuit” of flights to various locations may incur fuel costs that vary on a cost per unit basis. Thus, in addition to the fuel efficiency of the aircraft and engines, the fuel costs can also depend on the price of the fuel (i.e., price per unit) at the various locations.